


Climb a tree

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Series: Still time to grow [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: A contiuation on "Drunk in the Bathtub"Anne and Gilbert spend the afternoon as children do.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Series: Still time to grow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Climb a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and can be read as a standalone as there is only brief mention of the bathtub.

Anne chased behind a laughing Gilbert. He was ahead of her a length of rope twisted over one arm and a large picnic basket in his hand. She twirled and looped through the long grass as the raced to their destination. The tallest, loneliest tree in all of Avonlea. Gilbert slowed as he reached the thick trunk of the tree and set down the picnic basket before turning back to watch as Anne tilted her head back in the sun and spun herself in joyous circles not one single care in the world. When Anne finally caught up Gilbert expertly tossed the length of rope up over the lowest branches and tied some fancy sailors knot to hold it firmly in place.

“After you Anne-girl.” Gilbert laughed, with a flourished gesture toward the rope.

Cheeks pink with mirth Anne dropped into an exaggerated curtsy. 

“Thank you kind sir.” She practically giggled. Taking firm hold of the rope and planting her feet either side of it as she began to pull herself to the lowest branches.

Once Anne was safely sat on a branch two or three higher than the lowest – high enough that it would hurt to fall but low enough that it wouldn’t be serious – Gilbert followed planting himself next to her. If you craned your neck and imagined really hard you could just make out the glittering ocean the surrounded all of Prince Edward Island. The dancing, long grass and singing birds clashing together in the most romantical of scenery.

Gilbert leaned back against the thick trunk of the tree catching his breath. He could not remember the last time he climbed anything but an apple tree and it was never just for the fun of it. This splendid specimen of might, was a much different experience.

Anne was looking further up the tree with a look Gilbert knew to mean trouble. Standing on their shared branch Anne reached up another and pulled herself gracelessly up. Gilbert was almost bought to tears with the sheer hilarity of the unladylike grunt Anne made. Glaring at him with no ill intent Anne made for the next branch in much the same ungraceful manor managing to give Gilbert an accidental shot strait up her skirt at her bloomers.

Gilbert immediately became very interested in the knot on the tree branch in front of him as he slowed his breathing. Anne laughed above him completely unaware that of the effect she was having on Gilbert below.

“Gilbert you can see to the ends of the Earth from up here!” Anne called down, taking in the sparkling horizon of the ocean.

When he didn’t answer she finally looked down. All she could see was his flushed red neck clashing into his windblown curls. Slowly she made her way back down, careful where she put her feet, from this height she could break her neck and wouldn’t that be just like her – almost 17 and lost in a childish tree climbing expedition. Taking a see back next to Gilbert she reached out and touched his arm causing him to blush.

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

Gilbert sighed and started to make his way back to the ground to set up their picnic. Once he had the blanket laid out he offered a hand to Anne to steady her from her decent.

“Gil? Did I do something wrong?” Anne asked suddenly worried.

“Oh, no Anne. It’s not that.” Gilbert rushed out “Honestly it’s rather silly, I’ve seen so much more than an accidental peek at some silly bloomers in my time at sea but for some reason I was effected.”

He blushed. Anne laughed.

“Sorry.” She said almost falling apart at the seams “I know it’s not funny” she forced through laughter, breath coming harder “but that just such a silly boy reaction.”

Gilbert looked offended. So Anne calmed herself to continue.

“Gilbert.” She said seriously, taking his cheek so she could look into his eyes. “How exactly to you plan to avoid looking at bloomer and much, much more as a doctor.”

His ears went pink as he stumbled over incomplete defences and explanations.

“And you thought you were grown enough to marry.” Anne laughed and when Gilbert shot her a pointed look she just laughed and shouted “BOTTOM!”

It was so unexpected, so utterly ridiculous and unladylike that Gilbert immediately doubled over with laughter. Truly he had heard much worse words then bottom but hearing it so suddenly and knowing how much trouble Anne would be in had anyone else heard her made it all the more hysterical.

Encouraged by Gilberts undoing Anne continued her tirade of unacceptable for mixed company body parts at increasing volume until the word “BOSOM!” echoed around the trees at the edge of the woods.

“Stop Anne.” Gilbert laughed “If someone hears you we will never be able to see each other without an escort.”

Anne whispered one more much less acceptable word in Gilberts ear and sat back to unpack their meal. 

“You’re so immature Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Gilbert muttered excepting a sandwich

“Well I am almost 17.” Anne sighed “the perfect time for immaturity.”

The pair enjoyed their lunch while talking about life and family and their fast approaching futures and almost without their notice the sun slipped below the trees lighting the sky in brilliant oranges, pinks and purples. Without warning their childish afternoon of tree climbing became something verging on a bit more adult.

“Anne?” Gilbert asked quietly “would you do something for me?”

Anne looked at Gilbert thoughtfully, trying to gage what he could possibly want.

“Depends.” She hummed.

“I know…I know we are still too young and truly I understand that we are not ready but…but…” Gilbert stalled, eye’s locked on to Anne’s, he watched as she took a breath and he too followed the motion as if she was teaching him how “Anne,” he went on fortified “for the next short while we will be separated, unable to be together whenever we want and you’ll be off at Queen’s while I’ll be here teaching and I want you to have this.”

Anne gasped, she’d seen it before obviously, in the darkness of the Blythe-Lacroix kitchen as Gilbert had drunkenly proposed. The tiny golden circle crowned by the most splendid emerald and now in the fading sun light it sparkled even more. Before she could respond Gilbert continued.

“Before you answer, I don’t intend this as a proposal I simply want for this to be a symbol of our friendship.” Gilbert took a deep steadying breath “A mark of us as kindred spirits, you could wear it on your locket chain next to your heart. It’s fitting really to occupy the same place of your dearest friend.”

He watched as a tear slid down Anne’s cheek and all of a sudden stumbled “I’m sorry Anne,” he breathed wiping the tear with his thumb “I only intended it to be a promise, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Anne chuckled lightly “Oh you silly boy. No Gilbert I’m not upset, I accept whole heartedly. Of cause I will wear your ring on my chain and one day…when we are a bit more grown…on my finger. I’m just monumentally happy and fit to bursting with joy.”

With one last chuckle Anne through herself forward into Gilbert’s unsuspecting arms knocking them flat to the blanket and peppering him with kisses. Once the shock wore off Gilbert was more than happy to reciprocate until they were locked in a kiss filled with so much feeling that they had to pull apart.

“I should get you home.” said Gilbert breathing hard and feeling like he could fly.

“Yes, Marilla will be worried about me.” Anne agreed.

They stood and Gilbert steadied her and then turned her so her back was to him. Gently, finger brushing Anne’s neck he swept her loose hair over her shoulder and undid the fastening for her locket chain. Placing a gentle kiss to the stone on the ring he threaded the chain through the middle and watched as it slid down the chain to rest against Anne’s heart. He fastened the chain again and spun Anne around giddily, gently moving the ring to it rested atop the heart shaped locket against Anne’s chest.

“When you’re ready Anne…” he whispered, nodding to Anne’s new ornament “just say the word.”

Anne pressed a kiss to Gilbert’s cheek, took his hand and began their walk home.


End file.
